Futatabi issho ni naru
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: I keep telling you that you're a drug for me, but you never believe me. AkuRoku oneshot. Ratred T for some BL. SHONEN AI


**Disclaimer: I own KH. I had to fight off Xemnas, Lexaeus, Axel and Riku, but I now own KH.**

**Hallo! It's Xero! I got this idea while I was at the beach. This is my second time writing from Axel's POV, so I hope it's not too bad. Just as a note, the title is Japanese for "join together after a seperation". That's what my dictionary says.....that being said, let the deadly tale begin!**

I'm working with the Assassin Nobodies when Marluxia finds me and tells me that Xemnas has called for a meeting. I'm not really surprised. He's always calling for meetings. So much so that Zexion's started to keep count. So far, we've had seventy-nine meetings this month.

That's a bit ridiculous, ay? I mean, one meeting was to determine what we were going to call the new castle that Xemnas had discovered. And who really gives a damn about that? Larxene and I were about to start a riot.

Then again, Larxene starts riots all the time and I'm known for setting anything on fire, so I don't think anyone would be really surprised if the two of us burned the Castle down. I know I've thought about it many times.

Anyway, I ask Marluxia what the meeting's about, but he doesn't know. He just heard about it from Vexen and was told to spread the word. Knowing Xemnas, the meeting's going to be about recruiting new Nobodies into the Organization.

Meetings are so annoying, aren't they?

So I go up to the Room Where Nothing Gathers and find that nearly everyone's already there. Zexion is reading one of his giant books again, Larxene is arguing with Luxord and Xigbar is firing gun arrows into the air.

God, I hate being in the Organization.

My eyes find Roxas and I see that he's asleep. Go figure. We were up until three in the morning playing _Rock Band_. It's not my fault that he wanted a tournament in the middle of the night. I personally think he wanted to beat me.

Hey, the kid's an enigma. What can I say?

"Wake up, Roxas." I send a fireball to his face without actually hitting him.

He hates it when I do that.

"Knock it off, Axel." Roxas glares at me.

"I think I'd dump him if I were you, Roxas." Xion says, her eyes on my boyfriend.

"That's just how he wakes me up." Roxas replies. "One of two ways."

"What's the other way?" Xion wonders.

"You don't wanna know." Roxas is glaring at me now.

"You know you like it, Roxas." I smile.

"It's that dirty?" Xion looks astounded.

"No, it's not." I tell her.

"Then what does he do?" Xion asks Roxas.

"He kisses me awake." Roxas says, glaring at me once again. "Can you imagine how weird it is to wake up to yourself kissing your boyfriend?"

"At least it isn't Saix." Xion points out.

"Good God, that would be horrible." I shudder.

"I heard my name." Saix calls out. "Who said what?"

"How Roxas wouldn't want to kiss you." Xion and I say together.

"I wouldn't want to kiss him either." Saix flips his blue hair over his shoulder.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Saix." Roxas rolls his eyes.

"I still love you, Roxas." I smile.

"No kidding?" Roxas asks, his voice obviously sarcastic.

Xemnas finally decides to show up, a look of pure bliss on his face.

Xemnas is happy. Head for the hills.

I don't suppose I need to explain that a happy Xemnas is a bad thing. The last time he was this happy, Larxene showed up.

And nobody's happy about that, let me tell you.

Of course, he was _almost _this happy when Roxas showed up. I know _I _was. Well, I was after I realized that I liked him, but that's neither here nor there.

"What is it, Superior?" Luxord's a tad irritated today.

"I have excellent news!" Xemnas announces.

"I can set the Pride Lands on fire?" I ask hopefully.

"You've fixed my microscope?" Vexen asks.

"Demyx's sitar is broken beyond repair?" Lexaeus asks.

"We've almost acquired Kingdom Hearts!" Xemnas proclaims.

As one, the rest of the Organization groans in complaint. We are so sick of hearing about Kingdom Hearts. I mean, I personally don't believe Saix's theory, but I know Demyx does. It's a load of crap, if you ask me.

Xemnas drones on for a while about hearts before giving us our missions. Lexaeus and Xaldin are to go to Neverland and confront Captain Hook about a Heartless. Saix and Xion are to destroy a healing facility in Hollow Bastion and I am supposed to spy on one of Xemnas' leads in Traverse Town.

I _hate _missions.

And I promised Roxas we'd have some "fun" tonight. Dammit.

Roxas isn't happy that I have to leave him for a stupid mission, but there isn't really anything either of us can do about it. So I meet up with him in Addled Impasse so I can say goodbye before I leave.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Roxas asks me, his cerulean eyes sad.

"Xemnas said for about a week." I reply, wrapping my arms around him.

"That's too long." Roxas pouts.

"I'll see you soon." I tell him, messing up his hair playfully. "You know I can't be without you for too long."

"Can you call me?" Roxas asks, referring to the cell phone he bout me a few years ago.

"Probably not, blue eyes." I call him by his pet name.

"Man…" Roxas looks even sadder now.

"But I will if I can." I promise him. "Don't be surprised if I can't, though."

"I wish I could go with you." Roxas says.

"Then we'd get nothing done." I smile. "Xemnas knows we'd be having sex the whole time."

"We'd wait until we'd found what we need." Roxas stands on his tiptoes so he can kiss me.

"You know I couldn't do that, Roxas." I tell him. "I love you too much."

"I love you, too." Roxas' lips form a smile and he kisses me again.

I know what's coming. And he knows I love it.

My lips crash into his while my arms pull him closer to me, my body crushing his. I feel his fingers run through my hair as his tongue meets mine. I breathe out as he breathes in, like I'm giving him life. Roxas tastes like apples, which is very strange to me. He hates apples, which makes it weird. He always says I taste like smoke, but he never complains about it.

And I love the way he tastes, too.

I slide my tongue against his before I break it off. My tongue moves across my lips, savouring Roxas' intoxicating taste. If I don't hurry, Xemnas is going to wonder what's taking so long. He's going to be really pissed to find me making out with Roxas when I should be in Traverse Town.

Roxas doesn't' look happy that I've ended the kiss, but he knows what I'm thinking. He doesn't want me to get in trouble with Xemnas either.

"It's not like I'm never going to see you again, blue eyes." I tell him.

"I know." He tells me, but he still looks sad. "I'm just used to going on Heartless elimination missions with you."

"We'll probably get one when I get back." I shrug, running my fingers through my hair. "Just my luck."

"You know that Xemnas doesn't like five Nobodies gone at a time." Roxas says.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I frown.

"With you gone, that makes five Nobodies gone." Roxas replies. "With me gone, that makes six."

"And your point is?" I still don't understand what he's saying.

"Xemnas wouldn't let six Nobodies out of the Castle, Axel." Roxas tells me, a sly grin on his face, making him look absolutely gorgeous, for some reason.

I finally understand his point. Roxas, this is one of the many reasons why I love you.

"Get it now?" Roxas is still smiling.

"Yep." I nod.

"I always have to spell things out for you, don't I?" Roxas rolls his eyes. "I'm the rational one…"

"And I'm the rebellious one." I grin. "I still can't figure out why you want to be my boyfriend."

"Because I love you, that's why." Roxas says before giving me a hug. "You'd better get going."

"You want me gone, honey?" He knows I hardly ever call him that.

"No, I just don't want Xemnas to give you an early fading." Roxas says.

"That's true." I gently kiss him on the lips. "I'll see you later, babe."

"Love you." Roxas smiles, kissing me back.

"I'll be back before you know I'm gone." I assure him as I make a portal with my right hand.

"But I already know you're leaving." Roxas pouts.

"Just trust me, okay?" I kiss him before I walk through the portal to Traverse Town.

* * *

You won't believe how incredibly _boring_ this mission is. Xemnas has me tailing an old fat guy who just sits around stuffing his face with food. I mean, he occasionally goes and plays poker with some of his "friends", so at least I get to move around a little bit.

Why does it always seem like Xemnas sends me on the pointless and annoying missions?

It's probably because I rebel a lot, ay? Well, Xigbar and Saix are more annoying than me and they get awesome missions! Well, Xigbar's only really annoying when he's on a caffeine high and Saix is more boring than anything.

I'm on the outskirts of Traverse Town on the third night of this little escapade, still wondering why the hell I'm here. I miss Roxas more than anything, even though I know I'll see him soon. I wonder what he's doing right now. He's probably playing _Prince of Persia _or _Sonic Heroes_ with Demyx.

Well, I always have the cell phone he gave me. I can just call him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all.

I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and punch in his number. After waiting for a few seconds, his voice comes on the line.

"Guess who." I smile.

"_I didn't think you could call me!?_" Roxas sounds ecstatic.

"Well, I'm calling, babe." I'm still smiling. "What's going on back home?"

"_Larxene and Xaldin got in a fight today." _Roxas tells me_. "Zexion and Demyx had to break up the fight."_

"You mean they weren't having sex so loudly that everyone could hear?" I'm astounded by this information.

"_Oh, they were_." Roxas says. "_I guess they didn't want Xaldin and Larxene interrupting them."_

No, I guess not." I laugh. "So what else is going on?"

"_Xion beat Luxord in a poker game_." I can hear the smile in his voice.

"You're kidding me!" This extremely surprising to me. "Was he drunk or something?"

"_Nope. Completely sober."_ Roxas says. "_So how's it over in Traverse Town_?"

"Incredibly boring." I tell him, running my fingers through my hair. "I wish you were with me."

"_I could sneak over_." Roxas offers.

"Nah, that won't work." I shake my head, even though I know he can't see me. "Xemnas would know where you've gone."

"_I guess that's true._" Roxas says. "_Well, I'll be waiting for you when you get home."_

"I'm giving you a kiss through the phone right now." I say, a smile forming on my lips.

"_I just sent one back to you." _Roxas tells me. "_Oh crap, Xion's looking for me."_

"I'll see you later." I tell him. "Love you."

"_Love you, too_." Roxas tells me before he hangs up.

I close the phone against my chest, missing Roxas even more. It's probably because I haven't heard his voice in three days and I was going through a form of withdrawal. Now that I've heard his voice, I want more.

I keep telling him that he's like a drug for me, but he never believes me.

I lean against the wall, telling myself that I have a few more days of this before I can go home.

* * *

I walk through the enormous ivory doors and see Xemnas sitting in his nonsensically high chair, staring at the milky white ceiling.

"Superior…" I say, trying to get his attention.

The number one rule in the Organization is not to anger Xemnas. He hates it when he's interrupted from his thought process. I made the mistake of doing just that when I first arrived.

The end result had not been pretty.

That being said, I make it a point to try to get his attention in a polite manner so I won't get an early fading. Because no one wants to fade earlier than they have to. That's basic common sense.

"Yes, Axel?" Xemnas asks, his yellow eyes on me.

"I have completed my mission, sir." I'm not usually this formal, but I can't afford not to be when I'm speaking with the leader of Organization XIII.

"And did you find anything useful?" Xemnas asks me.

"Nothing really." I tell him. "He just stayed at home or went to a friend's house to play poker."

"Nothing of interest?" Xemnas asks.

"No, sir." I say.

"I will have Vexen spy on him later." Xemnas says.

"Is that all, sir?" I ask him.

"It is." Xemnas says. "You are dismissed."

I know I should bow before leaving, but I don't want to be with Xemnas any longer than I absolutely have to. And I want to see Roxas.

I portal up to the eighth floor where our rooms are and walk into his room. Roxas is lying on his stomach on his bed, playing something on his PSP. He has his headphones in his ears, so he didn't hear me come in. I carefully walk over to him and kiss him on the neck. He looks surprised for a second until he realizes that it's me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home!?" He demands, kissing me back.

"I wanted to surprise you." I smile. "So did I?"

"I'll say you did." Roxas says.

He's the one that starts the kiss this time, which is very unusual for him. I'm not going to complain, though.

His fingers run through my hair as my tongue explores his mouth, even though it's been there so many times it should know where it's going by now. He tastes like his usual self, which is really weird to say. But it doesn't seem weird to me since I've been away from him from so long. He nibbles my ear, something he hardly ever does, as I crush his body against mine. I've just taken my cloak off when I hear the door open and see Larxene standing in the doorway.

"I see _some_one's back." She rolls her eyes.

"Yep." I grin, still holding on to Roxas.

"Xemnas says there's a meeting. So hurry up." Larxene says before leaving.

Roxas looks at me and says, "It sure is good to have you back, Axel."

I smile and say, "It's good to be back."

**Huh. The BL scenes weren't as long as I thought. Ah well.**

**I hope everyone liked it! There's some make-out scenes for the AkuRoku fans. But wouldn't everyone reading this already be an AkuRoku fan? O.o Oh well. I'll write oneshots for anyone who wants something done. I'll write anything in any tense with any pairing but absolutely NO mpreg. I can't write it to save my life. Anyway, reviews equal love! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
